The invention relates to analogs of Lipid A which are useful as inhibitors of endotoxemia.
The incidence of gram negative bacteremia in the United States has been estimated to be approximately 100,000 to 300,000 cases per year, with a mortality rate of 30-60%. Antibiotics are commonly used as the primary chemotherapy for this disease; however, their bactericidal action can result in disruption of the bacterium and concomitant release of endotoxin, i.e., the lipopolysaccharide (LPS) moiety of the bacterial outer membrane. The liberated LPS induces a number of pathophysiological events in mammals (collectively referred to as gram-negative endotoxemia or sepsis syndrome). These include fever, generalized inflammation, disseminated intravascular coagulation (DIC), hypotension, acute renal failure, acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), hepatocellular destruction and cardiac failure.
Although endotoxin initiates septic shock, it has little or no direct toxic effect on tissues; instead, it triggers an immunobiological response leading to a cascade of release of cytokines such as tumor-necrosis factor (TNF), interleukin-1, interleukin-6 and interleukin-8, and other biological mediators such as nitric oxide, as well as an array of secondary mediators (e.g., prostaglandins, leukotrienes, interferons, platelet-activating factor, endorphins and colony-stimulating factors). Generation of pathophysiological concentrations of these cytokines and inflammatory mediators influence vasomotor tone, microvascular permeability and the aggregation of leukocytes and platelets causing a syndrome termed systemic inflammatory response syndrome (or SIRS) and septic shock.
The bacterial lipopolysaccharide molecule has three main regions: a long chain polysaccharide (O Antigen), a core region and a Lipid A region. The entire lipopolysaccharide molecule, as well as some of its individual components possess toxic effects described above. Most of these toxic effects, however, are believed to be attributable to the Lipid A portion. Structurally, Lipid A is composed of a diphosphorylated disaccharide acylated by long chain fatty acids.
Therapies for endotoxin-related diseases have generally been directed towards controlling the inflammatory response. Such therapies include corticosteriod treatment, suggested to ameliorate endotoxin-mediated cell membrane injury and to reduce production of certain biological mediators; administration of antibodies designed to neutralize bacterial LPS; treatment with agents to suppress hypotension or with naloxone which apparently blocks the hypotensive effects associated with sepsis syndrome; and treatment with nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, purported to block cyclooxygenanses and thereby decrease the production of certain secondary mediators such as prostaglandins and thromboxane.
However, none of these therapies to date has resulted in significant reduction in the morbidity and mortality resulting from sepsis and septic shock syndrome. Thus there is a long felt need for agents to affirmatively treat this disorder.
Christ, et al., “Anti-Endotoxin Compounds,” U.S. Ser. No. 07/935,050, filed Aug. 25, 1992, the contents of which are included by reference, disclose certain disaccharide compounds, such as B531 shown below, useful for the treatment of endotoxemia.

Other references which disclose certain lipodisaccharides include Macher, et al., Great Britain patent 2,179,945, Meyers, et al., Great Britain patent 2,220,211, Shiba, et al., European patent 172,581, Anderson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,346 and Shiba, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,794.